Strawberry Crème Chocolates
by AngelWarriors
Summary: A box of Strawberry Creme Chocolates is delivered late on Valentines. Noctis/Stella


Strawberry Crème Chocolates  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: Sexual Content, Lemon  
Author Note: A collab piece with Arinna, it was supposed to have been posted back in February but it slip both of our minds I guess.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII

She knows the tradition; after all it was generally no different in her kingdom.

Girls would give chocolates to their male friends and people they generally have romantic feelings for on February 14th, while the boys would return the favor a month later.

She stared at the small red shaped box of bakery bought chocolates which just happens to be in the shape of the heart probably to celebrate the holiday.

She had already given the other three boxes to his three friends, and now she just has to give the last box of chocolates to her fiancé.

She knows that Noctis was currently in a meeting with the councilman something that has to do with the crystal probably and it seemed like it was going to be in all day meeting.

She lays the box of the nightstand before moving to crawl into the king size bed that she shares with her fiancé after slipping into thigh length red lace nightie.  
She supposes it was closer to midnight when she finally felt Noctis kiss her gently on the shoulder waking her up.

"Noct," she says tiredly turning to face him. Slightly noting the fact that he was still dressed in the suit that he had wore the meeting, although she did notice that he had took of his jacket and navy blue dress shirt leaving him only in his pair of his black pants.

"I'm sorry," he replies causing her to slightly look at him with confusion spread across her face.

"What for?" she questions. Moving to sit up in bed, feeling the cold night air instantly hit her bare skin which caused her want to get under the covers again.

"For not being able to spend the day with you," he replies and she can hear the apologetic tone laced through out his voice.

"Hmm, don't worry about," she says moving her body to press her lips against his in a very brief kiss. "How did the meeting go?"

"Very long and we still haven't finish," he replies wearily. "I wished that I was with you."

Stella smiled brightly at that remark, "Your sweet."

"Speaking of sweets, Titus told me you got me a box of chocolates," he says remembering blonde friend's remark. "And that you got him a box as well."

"Are you jealous?" she replies teasingly.

"Should I be?" he questions his lips twitching upwards into a soft smile. He studied his wife clad in red lace moving to grab the heart shape box off  
the nightstand that he can see the crescent moon and star shaped tattoo near her right shoulder blade.

"Of course not," she replied. "You are the one that I share my bed with, you are the one that I swore my love to, and that will never change."  
Noctis smiled lightly as he notice his fiancé open the box of chocolates before taken out a strawberry crème chocolate and moved it to his mouth.

He slowly bit into the chocolate tasting the heavenly mixture of chocolate and strawberry crème. That he had almost forgotten how good they tasted.

"Delicious," he replies.

"Let me tasted it on you." She murmurs and her lips covered his. Her tongue skims over his lips and tasted the chocolate left on it."Mh-mm." She licks her lips after she pulled back. "It tastes sweet."

"Are you teasing me?" Noctis utters and his eyes glowed in the dark. "I have to tell you that I'm not that tired."

"Good." Her index finger touches his lips. "I slept enough today."

She giggles when he jumped off the bed and took off his clothes. Her eyes linger over his slim figure and her giggle turned into a moan. She kicked off her sheets and took of her nightgown. Noctis hovers over her with playful flames in his eyes.

"You want some… chocolate?" He reaches out for the chocolate before she could even answer. "Mh-mm.." He murmurs. "Open your mouth now. That's good."

He places the melting piece on her tongue and she closed her eyes at the same moment when his mouth found her collarbone and sucked the sensitive skin.

"Oh…" She barely moans.

"Let me taste that." He mutters and his mouth covered hers. His tongue touch hers and did not stop until he licked all of the chocolate left in there. Stella breathed heavily.  
He just made love to her with his tongue. And now he just pulled back with a smirk on his lips. "You like that flavor, huh?"

"You are bad!" She breathes out and her hands clutched his shoulder when he thrust into her craving body. "Way… too bad for me."

"Only in the bed." He lowers his head and his lips brushed her parted ones. The moves of his body began deeper and her breath hitched in her chest. "Mh-mm…"

"Now!" She pleads.

"No." He shook his head and his hands grasped her waist. "Not now."

"Noctis!" She squeals and her nails penetrates the skin of his back. "I seriously… can't…"

"No." He mutters and his moves increased its rhythm. She locks her heals on his waist and pulled him as deeper as she could.

He tilts his head and looked at her with amusement. She felt his hands grasps her waist painfully. Then he threw his head aback and left on the sensation.

He could not control himself anymore and that was exactly the thing Stella wanted from him right now. They reach the end together and when he fell over her she had enough strength to giggle close to his ear.

"Nice…chocolate."

"You know me too well." He pops up on his elbows and his lips brushes her lips again.

-fin


End file.
